


apples in them their hills

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Series: Hetalia Pronoun Celebration [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Norway is genderfluid, nonbinary characters - Freeform, norway uses she/her pronouns, not intended to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: anon request for Ladonia + they/them + “give me apple pie or give me death”





	apples in them their hills

Lars banged their firsts on the table. “Give me apple pie or give me death” they chanted rhythmically, stomping their feet in emphasis.

“Well, someone’s certainly spending too much time with Alfred,” Matthias murmured to Lukas before bowing to his nefling like a knight to his lord.

“Of course, Mir, right away,” he said, waiting for their nod of approval before leaving his apartment for the nearest bakery, keys jangling with every step.

“My my,” Lukas said, leaning her weight against the table. “Berwald didn’t warn us that you would be so ferocious!”

Lars puffed up with pride. “Of course I am. I’m the only one that can defeat him in battle!” the bragged.

Lukas pressed a hand to her mouth, meant to cover the smile at how adorable her brother’s child was. They thought it was to cover her awe, of course, which to Lukas worked just as well, seeing how happy it made them.

“Hey,” she said, “I have an idea to prank Matthias with, but I’m going to need your help. What do you say?”

Lars raised their eyebrow and nodded enthusiastically. “I’m in,” they said using a stereotypical hacker voice.

———— ———– ———–

Matthias opened the door, balancing the apple pie on one arm, and screamed. Loudly.

Lars and Lukas sat in the doorway, still as statues, wearing taped-on paper “OWO” masks that covered their entire faces.

“Glomps you rawr XD,” Lukas said in a perfectly toneless voice, drawn on circle eyes staring into Matthias’s soul.

He collapsed to the floor in exaggerated sobs and Lars burst into laughter.


End file.
